This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Staff members presented twenty-three oral, poster and workshop communications of their recent Technological Development and Collaborative studies on Mass Spectrometry for the annual meeting of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry held in Salt Lake City, UT in May 2010. About twenty-five oral and poster presentations have been accepted for presentation at the June 2011 meeting in Denver, CO and these abstracts have been published online. Titles of the presentations were listed in the table of accepted abstracts and are summarized in the text section of this report. Prof. Costello, as a Past President-of ASMS, had responsibility for some aspects of this meeting, which more than 7000 participants, including about 20% international members. Among other duties, she is serving as chair of the Nominations Committee for 2010-2012. Prof. Zaia helped to organize and presented a lecture at the American Society for Mass Spectrometry 2010 fall workshop on Glycoproteomics and Glycomics, St. Pete Beach, FL. He gave an invited lecture in the Workshop on Glycoproteomics at the 58th ASMS Annual Meeting, Salt Lake City, UT (May 2010). Profs. Costello and Lin gave an invited lecture at the Bruker Users Meeting at the 58th ASMS Annual Meeting, Salt Lake City, Utah (May 2010). Graduate student Liang Han presented an invited talk at the workshop on Ion Traps at the 58th ASMS Annual Meeting, Salt Lake City, UT (May 2010).